fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pożyczysz pieniądze?
Fineasz i Ferb z przyjaciółmi są bardzo bogaci za opiekowanie się mamą pana Krzystyniaka. Fretka chce sobie kupić nową sukienkę i buty, więc chce pożyczyć od chłopców kasę. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Pan Krzystyniak *Buford Van Stomm *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Ferb Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Vanessa Dundersztyc *Kaja Depther *Baljeet Tjinder *Summer Outside *Moranica 2.0 *Heinz Dundersztyc *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Moranic Uglyfoot (głos w telefonie) Odcinek Narrator: W poprzednim odcinku... Fineasz: I wrócił pan już do swoich rozmiarów. Pan Krzystyniak: Ja wam tego nie daruję. Musicie to odpracować. Cała wasza piątka! Buford: Nie będę dla ciebie harować! Izabela: Niby czym? Pan Krzystyniak: Dowiecie się w następnym odcinku. Ferb: Hola, hola! Od kiedy pan ma prawo łamać czwartą ścianę?! Pan Krzystyniak: Bo mi wolno! (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się jesień, a z jesienią szkoła i czasu wolnego jest naprawdę mało. Szkoła nawet nie jest taka zła, bo można też robić szalone rzeczy w tej szkole... Na przykład: Przerobić ławkę na super rakietę lub też ściągać na matmie. Zrobić wybuchową mieszankę, Buforda obrzucić jedzeniem. Buford: Nawet o tym nie wspominajcie. Zamrozić dyrektorkę, zmniejszyć nauczyciela, A potem tego nie naprawić. Fineasz: Tak, jak najbardziej. Harować w stołówce, zrobić dziurę w ścianie, Lub zamienić swoją miłość na Ferba! Nicole: Hej! Co to miało być? Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim zaczną się wakacje, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb hałasują nawet w szkole! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Pożyczysz pieniądze? (W szkole; na korytarzu) Fineasz: Już mamy następny odcinek. To co mamy zrobić? Pan Krzystyniak: Macie się zaopiekować moją matką! Buford: To ty masz matkę?! Pan Krzystyniak: Nie pyskuj do mnie, chłopcze. (Po lekcjach; Fretka i Vanessa chodzą sobie po centrum handlowym) Fretka: Tak mówisz? Vanessa: Tak. Ej, patrz! Patrz jakie ładne buty! Fretka: A patrz na tę sukienkę! Vanessa: Mam 100$, więc powinno mi wystarczyć. A ty ile masz? Fretka: Ja... (patrzy do kieszeni) Ja mam tylko 5$. Vanessa: Uuu... to kiepsko. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja idę sobie ją kupić. (wchodzi do sklepu) (W ogródku; Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Buford i Kaja siedzą przy drzewie) Fineasz: Jednak opłacało się opiekować jego matką. Kaja: Jesteśmy bogaci! Buford: Trzeba częściej zadzierać mu nosa. (do ogródka wchodzi smutna Fretka) Fretka: Cześć Fineasz... cześć Ferb... Fineasz: Cześć Fretka! (Fretka wchodzi do domu, lecz natychmiast się wraca) Fretka: Fineasz i Ferb?! Buford: Czego? Fretka: Nie ciebie pytam. Skąd macie tyle kasy? Izabela: Za opiekowanie się matką pana Krzystyniaka. Fretka: Ooo... a pożyczycie? Fineasz: Na co? Fretka: Na nową sukienkę i buty. Ferb: Em, nie. Fretka: Czemu? Buford: Bo nie ma dżemu. Wyjazd stąd! (Fretka wychodzi z ogródka) Fretka: Muszę jakoś zdobyć tę kasę. (W kinie; Baljeet i Summer oglądają film. Chłopak ziewa i próbuje objąć dziewczynę) Summer: Co ty robisz? Baljeet: Rozciągam się. Summer: Baljeet, nie lubię kłamców. Jak chciałeś mnie objąć to śmiało. Nie krępuj się. (Baljeet obejmuje Summer) (Na drzewie w ogródku) Fretka: Teraz muszę je dyskretnie wziąć. (Fretka powoli zjeżdża w dół na linie) Kaja: Może lepiej schowajmy te pieniądze, żeby Fretka ich nie nie wzięła? Fineasz: To dobry pomysł. Izabela: Tylko gdzie je schowamy? Buford: Może w szkole? I tak nikt tam nie wchodzi. (Wszyscy wychodzą) Fretka: Nosz, kurna! Muszę lecieć za nimi. (ciągnie za linę i spada) To było zamierzone. (W szkole) Izabela: Co tu tak ciemno? Fineasz: Przecież jest już po lekcjach. Pewnie dlatego. (Ktoś zapala światło i okazuje się, że to Moranica 2.0) Moranica 2.0: Aaa! Fineasz, Ferb, Buford i Kaja: Aaa! Moranica 2.0: Psy?! Znaczy... moi słuczniowie?! Fineasz, Ferb, Buford i Kaja: Moranica?! Znaczy... Moranica 2.0?! Moranica 2.0: Co wy tu robicie? I co macie w tym worku? Fineasz: My... Ferb: Eee... Moranica 2.0: Czekam. Buford: Daj nam wymyślić jakąś wymówkę. Moranica 2.0: Czas minął! Gadać! Bo zacznę śpiewać! Był sob... Fineasz: Dobra, dobra. Kaja: Bo my... (ktoś dzwoni do Moranici 2.0) Moranica 2.0: Chwila! Ktoś do mnie dzwoni! (odbiera telefon) Halo? Serio? Zmieniłaś znaczy zmieniłeś płeć? No to gratulacje! Życzę szczęścia w nowym życiu. Nie, nie w życiu. W ciele. Mam nadzieję, że tu jeszcze wpadniesz. Do zobaczenia! Oczywiście! (rozłącza się) Ach, ten Moranic... Izabela: Kto dzwonił? Kaja: Kto zmienił płeć? Moranica 2.0: A co cię to interesuje?! Izabela: Nie interesuje. Tylko pytam. Skoro pani nie chce gadać to nie mus... Moranica 2.0: Dzwoniła Moranica! Kaja: Nie znam. Ferb: Przecież to ona była u nas na imprezie. Kaja: Eee...? Ferb: To ta, która połamała dwóch gości. Kaja: Dobra, już pamiętam. Buford: Zmieniła płeć? Jak się teraz nazywa? Moranica 2.0: Moranic Uglyfoot i kazał was pomordować. Fineasz: Co?! Moranica 2.0: Znaczy pozdrowić. I kiedyś tu jeszcze wpadnie. A właśnie, nie odpowiedzieliście mi na pytania. Ferb: Pytania? To pani zadawała jakieś pytania? Nie przypominam sobie. Moranica 2.0: Nie? To ci przypomnę! Puścić powtórkę z dzisiejszego odcinka! (Powtórka) Moranica 2.0: Co wy tu robicie? I co macie w tym worku? Fineasz: My... (Koniec powtórki) Moranica 2.0: I co ty na to? Ferb: To to były pytania? Myślałem, że to hak przy pani wypowiedziach. Moranica 2.0: Gadać! Fineasz: My mamy... Kaja: Człowieka! Moranica 2.0: Ooo... zafascynowaliście mnie. Martwy? Fineasz: Nie. Moranica 2.0: To spadać mi z nim! Buford: Znaczy tak! Martwy! Chcieliśmy go tu schować, bo przecież kto by szukał w szkole? Moranica 2.0: Jestem z was naprawdę dumna! Mogę zobaczyć? Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Buford i Kaja: Nie! Moranica 2.0: Czemu? Fineasz: Za dużo tam krwi. Moranica 2.0: To jeszcze bardziej chcę go zobaczyć! Zaraz, to on czy ona? (mówią jednocześnie) Fineasz, Ferb i Buford: On! Izabela i Kaja: Ona! (jednocześnie) Fineasz, Ferb i Buford: Ona! Izabela i Kaja: On! Moranica 2.0: On czy ona? Zdecydujcie się! Fineasz, Ferb, Buford, Izabela i Kaja: Onaon! Moranica 2.0: To obojniak? Robi się ciekawiej! (otwiera worek) O rany, ale razi po oczach! Zaraz, zaraz! Ale on złoty! I to nie jest człowiek tylko kasa! Woo hoo! Jestem bogata! Okłamaliście mnie. Dajecie mi tę hajs. Jestem z was ogromnie dumna! A teraz wynocha! To mój szmal! (Moranica 2.0 wygania ich ze szkoły) Fineasz: I już nie jesteśmy bogaci. Buford: Hah, raz się ma hajs, a raz nie. (Fretka do nich przychodzi) Fretka: Co?! Już nie macie kasy? Kaja: Nie. Dyrka ma cały nas hajs. Fretka: No nie. Ferb: Ale możemy ci coś powiedzieć. To, co się zbije z nóg. Fretka: Co powiecie? Izabela: O pewnej osobie, która spędziła w Danville... Buford: ...3/4 wakacji. Fretka: Moranica? I co z nią? Fineasz, Ferb, Buford, Izabela i Kaja: Zmieniła płeć. (Fretka mdleje) (Do ogródka wchodzi Baljeet i Summer) Baljeet: Cześć wam! Fineasz: Witamy was. I jak było na randce? Summer: Cudownie! A u was co się działo? Ferb: Może lepiej usiądźcie. (Później) Izabela: I tak się stało z naszą forsą. Baljeet: A jak się teraz nazywa? Buford: Nazywa się Moranic Uglyfoot. (Baljeet mdleje na kolana Summer) Summer: Oj Baljeet, nie mdlej. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Ale kto to jest ta Moranica? Możecie mi o niej trochę opowiedzieć? Kaja: Teraz Moranic. Summer: Opowiedzcie mi o tym Moranicu. Fretka: Więc miałam raz pecha i pojawiła się tu jako kobieta puszczając bąka. A potem... (Ciąg dalszy opowieści już znacie, więc nie będę ponownie tutaj jej pisał) (Napisy końcowe) (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: O, Pepe Pan Dziobak! Wreszcie jesteś! Oto mój Wykradnij-Pieniądze-Inator! Ukradnę Moranice 2.0 cały jej hajs! (W szkole; Moranica 2.0 rozmawia przez telefon z Moraniciem) Moranica 2.0: Podoba ci się być ponownie mężczyzną? Moranic: (przez telefon) No pewnie! Jako facet mogę wreszcie mieć wytrysk po masturbacji. Polecam ci też zmienić płeć. Moranica 2.0: Hmm... wiesz? Jeszcze nad tym pomyślę. (Zielony promień strzela w pieniądze, a one znikają) Słuchaj, stało się coś strasznego. Moranic: (przez telefon) Co takiego, kochanie? Moranica 2.0: Moje skradzione pieniądze ukradli! Moranic: (przez telefon) Oj, bardzo mi przykro. Dobra, ja wracam do sceny, w której Buford i Zack dowiedzieli się, że zmieniłem płeć. Cześć i pozdrów ode mnie Duśka! KONIEC